Enakhra
|text3=Mens |item1= Who - or what - is she? (Enakhra's Lament) A dangerous and vindictive Mahjarrat. (Ritual of the Mahjarrat) |map=Nee }} |text1=Skelet |item2= |text2=Verjongd |item4= |text4=In Gevecht }}Enakhra is een Zamorakian Mahjarrat en de enige bekende vrouwelijke Mahjarrat die nu nog leeft. Hoewel er weinig bekend is over haar oorsprong, is het bekend dat zij een rivaal is van Akthanakos, een Zarosian Mahjarrat. In de Second Age, werd Enakhra op een missie was gestuurd door Zaros als deel van een groep waarin ook Zamorak, de Elder-Demon Thammaron, de menselijke krijger Viggora, de archief beheerder Perjour, en Zaros' Auspah danseres Char; een missie wat er uiteindelijk voor zorgde dat een Fremmenik kamp verbrand werd door Char, in een woedeaanval over de verlies van haar soortgenoten. Het was ook in de Second Age dat ze een tempel bouwde in de Kharidian Desert ter ere van Zamorak, een toen-Mahjarrat die samenzwoer tegen Zaros. Volgens de legende, liet ze haar tempel aan Zamorak zien, maar hij wees haar af, want hij wou liever een wapen dat een god kon doden dan een tempel. Hierna sloot Enakhra zich voor duizenden jaren op in de tempel en kwam er niet uit maar de laatste mensen in de omgeving werd geleerd dat ze "dacht over het beëindigen van haar rivaliteit met Akthanakos". Eigenlijk, was dit een list van Enakhra om Akthanakos in de tempel te lokken. Waar ze hem vervloekte en veranderde in een Bone guard, een levend skelet die haar moest bewaken in haar afzondering. In een latere periode van Fourth Age ging een groep ridders van Avarrocka op expeditie in de woestijn, voor een onbekende reden, om Enakhra te vernietigen. De reden hiervoor is onbekend, maar het kan zijn dat rond deze periode, dat de Invasie van Avarrocka plaatsvond, uitgevoerd door de Mahjarrat Zemouregal en dat ze bang waren voor meer aanvallen van de Mahjarrat. De expeditie was een ramp en alle ridders werden gedood door Enakhra, behalve eentje, Pentyn, die gevangen werd gehouden in een oude spreuk wat ervoor zorgde dat hij zijn leven behield, maar ervoor zorgde dat hij zich koud had en ellendig en ziek voelde. In de quest Enakhra's Lament, speurde een Zamorakian magiër met de naam Lazim in de woestijn naar de tempel en bedroog hij een avonturier om het bloot te leggen. De avonturier kon Akthanakos bevrijden en hij en Enakhra zwoeren om hun rivaliteit door te zetten in The North, waar de Ritual of Rejuvenation zou plaatsvinden. Het 18de Mahjarrat Ritueel van Rejuvenation Tijdens de "onderhandelingen" van wie zou worden opgeofferd bij het ritueel, vroeg ze een paar keer of het haar oude rivaal Akthanakos kon zijn. Maar, haar suggesties werden genegeerd door Zemouregal en Lucien. Tijdens het gevecht tussen de Zarosian en de Zamorakian Mahjarrat, bevecht zij Akthanakos, maar word bijna door hem verslagen voordat alle Mahjarrat zich keren tegen Lucien en hem bevechten. Jhallan word uiteindelijk opgeofferd, en zij word weer sterker (haar level stijgt van Level 250 naar 350) en haar gezicht veranderd. Nadat ze Lucien ziet sterven door de Dragonkin, teleporteerd ze snel weg. Mahjarrat escape.png|Enakhra is bang door de kracht van de Dragonkin's. Enakhradesert.png|Enakhra teleporteerd naar het Ritueel. Enakhra attacking.png|Enakhra vuurt een spreuk af naar Akthanakos. en:Enakhra Categorie:Zamorakian